


i'd be your wife

by ohworm (owolivia)



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, just some fluff in the morning, married babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: And spending the morning snuggling sounds much more festive - she pulls on Violet’s arm, tries bringing her down onto the bed so they can be warm together andnotspend the day working. “We have a microwave.”“I want a divorce.”
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	i'd be your wife

**Author's Note:**

> a christmas, fluffy vinerva drabble! i forgot christmas fics are a thing so i cooked this up at 2 am,,,, JKSFHKJBSF. 
> 
> love how my fic titles eventually evolved into just song titles. iconic

Pancakes are the first thing Minerva smells when she wakes up. 

She’s very comfortable, snuggling into the covers that surround her. As the soft material brushes her face and arms and legs and everything, she decides she’s quite happy she let Violet convince her to get the blanket years back. Especially from their drier, it feels like heaven, snuggling into the warm fluff.

But the morning has started, and as she feels a breeze from the window hit her exposed fingers, she hears the door open and the bed dips next to her. “Are you ready to stop hogging the blanket? I made pancakes.”

She refuses to open her eyes and instead reaches one hand out, grabbing around until she finds Violet’s hand, squeezing. “Mm. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She gets a squeeze back. “Your hand is cold.”

“Because  _ I’m  _ cold! Now get up, before your pancakes get cold too.”

But she doesn’t  _ want  _ to. And spending the morning snuggling sounds much more festive - she pulls on Violet’s arm, tries bringing her down onto the bed so they can be warm together and  _ not  _ spend the day working. “We have a microwave.”

“I want a divorce.”

With a laugh and a few noises of complaint, Minerva sits up. She attempts to pat her hair down which Violet eventually assists her with, before looking around and realizing she has, indeed, wrapped herself in the entire blanket, leaving the rest of the bed empty. “Oops.” 

She grabs a sweater from the wardrobe and skips to the kitchen eagerly, time and time again falling victim to Violet’s pancakes. “They smell heavenly. Again. They always do.”

“I know,” Violet gently swats her arm in a playful manner. “But I used the last of the milk, and I have work, so I’m gonna have to ask you to run to the store laterrrr... ” She sits opposite of Minerva and gives her a forced, innocent smile. Wow. Alright. 

“Strange way to get me to buy groceries. I’ll accept it.”

“I simply do not want to go outside. The cold? Please.” Violet reaches over and cuts a little piece, eating it with delight. “Besides, you can handle winter. You’re a winter child.”

Minerva isn’t convinced. “It’s so  _ cold,  _ though. You’re cuddling me right after.”


End file.
